Fixing everything
by Nixxon Mysterio
Summary: A rather light AU where Hiccup leaves Berk after defeating the Gronkle for the second time. 5 years pass and Hiccup has become a changed 'man' and has been living on a small island with a large number of 'friends'. When Gobber and the Berk youth land on that Island to learn how to cope in the wild and in unknown territory what will he and his friends do?


**Yay I'm uploading another story! This is a rather common type of AU where Hiccup leaves berk after gettin chosen to kill a dragon and it's as Astrid reaches the cove...And a early warning if you didn't check out the summary this story after the first chapter skips ahead five years but keeps revisiting the past to explain what has happened...And there is 1 human Oc and a load of dragon Oc's...so like the summary says it gets straight into the action after chapter 1 so everything here is more or less a less detailed version of it...I could separate it into like 3 chapters but that would take too long! But sadly...I will be unable to update as...Well...I won't be able to update as much I as do now and that really isn't much...Simply because school's back! So sad :(...**

** P.S: Apologies people if this seems rubbish...It's been awhile since I've typed something this long/like this so I am a bit rusty...But give me time and I should get back into the swing of things**

* * *

><p><strong>Hiccup POV<strong>

"Leaving...Come on bud looks like we're taking a vacation" I paused. Slinging the bag over my shoulder, I looked around then proceeded to check if I had everything "Clothes check, Blankets check, short food supply check, journal...Check..." Once satisfied checked around for Toothless "Toothless?" I called and sure enough out he came running at me "Whoa Bud!" I exclaimed as he tackled me down and began covering me in dragon slobber "Hah Toothless come on!" I laughed pushing him off me "We've got to go" he let out a snort which I could tell it was an It's about time' and crouched slightly. I picked my bag back up and mounted up, taking one last look around before opening the tail which Toothless took as a sign to take off "Hiccup?" a familiar voice said I looked back to see a certain blonde warrior stumbled into the cove we seemed to stare at each other until she began to run back in the direction of the village "Should we stop her bud?" I got a low groan which I could only decipher as no "Yeah you're right who would believe her that Hiccup 'The Dragon Defeater' flew away on a Night fury" I chuckled slightly before turning back and focusing on the task at hand "Goodbye Berk..." I whispered...

**Many hours later**

"Oh Gods! Why make a storm when I'm planning to leave!" I exclaimed. Toothless and I have been heading west of Berk to hopefully find an empty Island but we've been caught in a storm for the past few minutes and have been getting tossed around with little to no control what so ever we're actually very lucky to not have been tossed into the sea yet "Come on Toothless can you see anything!?" I yelled, squinting to try and see any island in the distance. Toothless let out a roar and suddenly jerked to the right "You found something bud?" I called. This storm was getting more and more brutal with every passing minute it was only a matter of time until we lost control. Suddenly, a large black blob appeared far in front of us "Thatta boy bud!" I praised while scratching his neck as best I could we kept heading in the direction of the island. Everything seemed to be going smoothly until we began losing more altitude "What!" I looked back to find the tail fin flailing around almost as if it was trying to slip off.

Guess our luck just ran out...

"Okay Toothless we've got to-" I was cut off by a sudden gust of wind which had knocked us over to the left unhooking me from the saddle in the process "NO!" I screamed, as Toothless let out a shriek I closed my eyes and waited for what was to come when something wet and scaly wrapped around me "Toothle-" **THUD**

* * *

><p><strong> The next Night..<strong>

I woke up suddenly. Breathing heavily as the previous events played through my head, I slowly looked around my surrounds figuring out that I was in a cave of some sort. It also seemed I wasn't the only one there, I could feel warm scales behind me which I could only recognize as Toothless "Hey bud..." I whispered as I reached my head to scratch his side lightly in which I got a purr in response. It was then I had noticed how bright it was inside the cave, stealing a glance at the entrance I saw it was dark out so I looked and it only took me a second to find a fire blazing just a few feet away meaning there had to be someone here as well. However, I was unable to spot anyone but in a spot just beyond the light of the flame there seemed to be an un-moving figure. Before I could make a move towards them, there seemed to be footsteps coming from outside so in panic and haste I tried to make it look as if I were asleep in hopes of not coming face to face with a stranger and also to avoid an awkward situation of me explaining why I was alone in the wilderness and why I had a dragon with me.

When the footsteps began to echo inside the cave they suddenly stopped. My breathing quickened slightly in fear praying I wouldn't open my eyes and see a face just inches from my own, but I didn't expect to hear various clicking sounds as well as a few growls followed by a long moan. The first thought that came to mind was that we were rescued by other dragons but I doubted they wouldn't have just left me as I am but I found it strange how a part of me was actually hoping it was a dragon. The clicking and growls continued only this time only slightly higher pitched before it changed back to the deeper tone it was before. Then, they suddenly stopped and even though I had my eyes closed I could feel two pairs of eyes on me before there was laughter...Human and dragon laughter? I was only pondering that for a few seconds as something wet and cold doused me.

I let out a yelp as I got soaked through my clothes, my eyes snapping open during the process to find a boy around my age rolling on the floor in a fit of laughter as well as something else beside him possibly what I saw earlier and what was causing one side of the clicks and growls. "Yeah yeah laugh it up" I said dryly. They stopped instantly. 'Couldn't just keep your mouth shut could ya?' I thought, they slowly both got up and walked towards me, now that they were in clear light of the fire I could see the boy was rather lean with some muscle even though he was almost as 'Twig like' as me. He had black hair which curled up in a strange way,dark blue eyes and a little bit of stubble on his chin, he wore only black pants which had some sort of canisters running up the left side of them as well as a long stick running down his right leg with a string attached to the edges 'Must be an archer or something' I thought. His upper body was mostly bare, only having several scratches and a few burns across it and one especially one large scar which went from his left shoulder, across his chest, to his right thigh as well and he was carrying a satchel.

My theory was partly right on being saved by dragons as there seemed to be a dragon with large wings, a spiked back and a tail that looked sharp enough to cut yourself on them 'note to self don't try to touch them' . It also appeared to have shark-like gills on its neck. It looked almost as large as a Nadder and was using it's wings much like the monstrous nightmare as 'hands' or paws...Whatever dragons called them...To stand upright. I quickly thought back where I had seen it before "Highly secretive...ride lightning bolts like air torpedoes to reach supersonic speeds...usually only comes out during lightening storms... can shoot blasts of lightning...being close is enough to make one's hair stand on end..." I quickly mumbled through the description as the name came to mind "The Skrill!" I exclaimed.

Said dragon let out a grunt, which apparently made the boy start laughing again before lightly pushing the dragon letting out some sort of grunt response thing? Okay this was strange "Y-yo...You Cra-Shd?" the boy stuttered awkwardly. I stared bewildered. 'It's as if he's never spoken Norse' I thought.

"I think so?" I asked more than said. He stared at me a few seconds before looking at the large snoozing(Very loudly) reptile behind me.

"Dragon? Fr-fren...frnds? Frends?" it was difficult to understand what he was trying to say and strange to see how easily he said dragon but I managed to decipher what he meant.

"Are me and Toothless friends? Of course we are!"

"To-oth...less...Dra-gon?" he kept pausing in the middle of a word which did get annoying.

"Yes Toothless is the Night fury behind me" I explained making sure to keep a sarcastic tone.

"Night...Fu-c...Fury?" I nodded slowly. He quickly turned back to the Skrill and made a few clicking and growls to which it responded to. This 'conversation' really intrigued me because I wasn't able to understand what they were and I wanted to know how they were even talking "Sleep...Leeve...Morning!" he said.

"I leave in the morning? Alri-" I was cut off by a growl from the Skrill followed by a head shake "What?" I looked to the boy who gestured to himself then to me. He did this a few times which only made me stare at him in confusion, he let out an annoyed sigh then gestured to him and the Skrill then to me and Toothless "We all leave?" he nodded a grin on his face and made a small click and scratching the dragon next to him who let out a long purr. "What's your name?" I asked as the boy and dragon were getting comfortable.

"Me?...Ash" he said before pointing to the Skrill "Lightstorm..." well those names made sense. A grunt was produced from the 'Lightstorm' "ah...F-fema-le.." he quickly added to which the Skrill let out a satisfied 'humph' and lay down on wing open.

"Right well I'm Hiccup and as I said before this here is Toothless!" I patted Toothless again before trying to get to sleep. I stole a glance at Ash and Lightstorm just interested to see how they slept, Lightstorm was curled around Ash in a protective manner and Ash was using her wing as a blanket. I sighed slightly and got cozy (as best I could with wet clothes) laying beside Toothless just a wing wrapped around me again "Thanks bud..." I whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>That Day(Mid-day)<strong>

That was a nice rest, although something feels different now I just can't put my finger on it though. I wiggled around slightly 'I'm pretty sure it wasn't as cold as it is now' I stretched out a hand expecting to meet Toothless' skin. It was outstretched as far as it would go and yet there was nothing there "Toothless?" I scrambled to sit up quickly while taking a look around wondering where he was "Wait a minute..." I did a double-take realizing that the cave was empty. Nothing but a pile of burnt wood which I assumed were from last night "I can't believe this!" I sighed while standing up and taking a few wobbly steps to get used to walking again after being sat down for...Awhile.

"They took Toothless and ditched me!" I walked outside the sun causing me to squint my eyes but the daylight was welcoming it only took a few more seconds of me mumbling before being tackled down by a familiar black dragon "Toothless! Hey bud it's nice to be able to see those eyes of yours again!" I laughed as he kept nuzzling into me drawing out breaks of laughter from my lungs "Alright I get it!" I pushed him off still chuckling slightly.

"Go nn...ww...No-w" a voice suddenly brought me back to reality as I saw Ash I believe it was leaning against Lightstorm?

"Go where?" I asked him.

"...Fff-...oh-lo" he simply as Lightstorm lowered one wing onto the ground. Ash began to walk up it stopping just behind her head.

"Follow you...You want us to follow you?" I asked as I got onto Toothless' saddle. A nod was all I got as confirmation before the two lifted off at a fast pace obviously wanting not to waste time "Do you want to follow them bud?" Toothless replied with a coo as he got ready to take off "Okay but if this all goes wrong I'm blaming you" I chuckled as he snorted. Just after opening the fin we were off in the air and caught up with Ash and Lightstorm in a few minutes (They must have been speeding pretty quickly along) who had been 'communicating' while we weren't there but suddenly stopped when we appeared next to them. The majority of the trip had been done in utter silence, the only noises were caused by the flapping of wings and nature that was until a feeling hit my stomach. My eyes widened as my stomach growled at the lack of attention it had got making everyone snap their eyes towards me.

"Sorry...Forgot to eat" I nervously said while reaching into my pack to reveal a loaf of bread,I assumed Toothless had already eaten because he hadn't given any signs of hunger, as Toothless let out another snort this one seemed to resemble an 'I told you so' as Storm growled back followed by a chuckle by Ash "How do you do that?" Ash turned his towards me a puzzled look on his face as I took a large bite "Understand them...Speak to them!" I explained my mouth still slightly full.

A knowing grin graced his lips as he turned back to focus on the vast blue sea ahead. Another thing that I just realized though...He was standing on Lightstorm's neck instead of sitting! How is he managing to stay on?

* * *

><p>Many hours had passed before we came across an island with a white beach and a large green jungle type place, a large tree in the middle overlooked the whole island and was filled with leaves making it impossible to see stopped just in front of the jungle area and hovered above it.<p>

As I was about to ask why we had stopped Ash looked at me with a finger on his lips "Shh..." they began to fly slowly inside the green maze Toothless and I following closely. Inside it was rather darker than I had imagined making me worry slightly, I desperately wanted to ask where we were headed but I held my tongue remembering the warning I had been issued. Suddenly Ash and Lightstorm stopped, I hovered beside them shuffling in the saddle to make myself more comfortable. Looking in front I could see the trunk of the large jungle tree which had seemed so far from the beach a few moments ago.

I opened my mouth yet again to speak but a growl interrupted me, then Ash and Lightstorm took off going up along the tree my foot reacted instantly as Toothless followed after them. We drew closer to the branches "Shouldn't we slow down!" I exclaimed only getting a loud laugh in return. I tried to get Toothless to slow but he seemed intent on following the duo, so I closed my eyes and braced myself for pain. It never came though. I opened my eyes to see branches getting pulled back as we went up and then flicking back after we passed "What the?" I turned back around in time to see a lighter area at the top with no branches covering it. Once through that little opening we landed on the tree? It seemed the whole top was hollowed out into some sort of large room with torches scattered around the place with only one other room by the wall "Okay I am officially confused" I looked at Toothless who's eyes were as wide as they could go. A loud roar sounded causing me to look around, when I looked at Ash he seemed to be expecting something to happen as he took off his satchel and put it on the ground but was quickly dismayed when nothing did.

Lightstorm nudged him aside, she took a deep breath in before letting out a roar so loud I had to cover my ears. When she stopped I uncovered them, then dragons flooded into the room causing me to yell in surprise and draw closer to Toothless who was watching them through slitted eyes. A lot of grunts and roars were coming from the crowd, so many it was giving me a headache but one high pitched whistle stopped that instantly. Toothless' body tensed and his ears stood straight up. A black blur hurtled over the crowd and was on a collision course with Ash's back who was currently looking confused as a stray grunt left his mouth "ASH LOOK O-" I didn't get to finish my warning as it crashed full force with him laying him flat on his stomach. I quickly let out a gasp as I realized what dragon that was as it let out a throaty laugh "Another one?" From my understanding(and the book of dragons) Night furies were rare and were also rarely seen anyone that had seen one' hasn't lived to tell the tale' guess me and this guy are the exceptions. They stayed like that a few moments seeming to be engaged in a conversation, I looked round and saw everyone (Even Toothless!) with an amused smile on their face. Ash was quickly flipped over and then treated with a 'tongue bath' before being let up.

He wiped some of the saliva off himself laughing all the while as the Nightfury made it's way to Lightstorm and they began play fighting? Dragons...When you think you know a lot...A growl took me from my thoughts and I saw Ash standing next to me smiling...As well as every dragon staring at me I gulped nervously hoping for the spotlight to move somewhere else and to my luck it changed to Toothless. I sighed in relief and watched as a few growls and other noises were exchanged between him and the other dragons until the other Nightfury walked up to him staring him dead in the eyes. That lasted for a few minutes, but changed when the new Nightfury growled at Toothless and Toothless growled back before sitting up right. The others eyes narrowed at him before walking back to sit by Lightstorm. Ash made a few inaudible noises and all the dragons dispersed in different directions except for a young Nadder who made it's way to Ash. He smiled at it stroking it gently while growling at it. It nodded and chirped back before running off, he sighed and walked away the two dragons followed him, then passed him as he stopped and looked back at me.

"Come!" he grinned beckoning me forward. I slowly made my way to him Toothless following behind me he lead me to another entrance where there was a large hole in the middle with one large flight of steps going down

"We going down there?" I asked. He nodded before jumping the whole way down my eyes widened and I jumped on Toothless "Come on bud!" He didn't look too worried to be honest but he dived down after him anyway. Waiting to pull up at the last second, I noticed how far down this went and began wondering if it went underground as well it was when we could see some form of light at the bottom did we slow our decent. Toothless landed as best he could in the confined space and I slid off walking in I look up and saw two symbols of some sort and a word written out underneath so I quickly took out my journal and sketched the symbol as something to ask about later as well as what was written underneath it.

* * *

><p>母亲<p>

(Mǔqīn)

* * *

><p>I slowly walked into the white light that was the entrance Toothless following close behind, only to be blown away by what was inside of the large room...Or should I say large garden, every where you looked there would be grass with the occasional flower popping up. There was also a few waterfalls around such as, the small one which fell into a pond just a short walk away, these types of water falls were the main ones I could see but the one that stood out was on a large mountain pretty far away from us even from here you could hear the slight sound of the water hitting the ground. There was a forest kind of section as well around the rim of the 'meadow' as I now dubbed it. I looked back at Toothless' who's eyes were darting around in curiosity "<em>Mother come on! He's just over here!<em>" a voice said, I quickly recognized it to be Ash and wondered how exactly he was speaking perfect Norse but a few minutes ago all he could do was grunt, growl and say simple things "Hello? Ash!" I called hoping to see him in the distance and sure enough there he was along with three figures walking with him. The two next to him i could recognize as the Nightfury and Lightstorm however the third...I had no idea who/what it was but I had a feeling I was going to find out.

As the group became more visible I was able to work out that the third figure was a Nadder "Alright I suppose" I muttered as I walked towards them.

_"See mother I told you we found another one! And he has a human friend!_" Ash said, speaking very clearly which made me slightly suspicious.

"Wait, hold on. How are you speaking normally now? Before you were just saying words...And pronouncing them wrong at that!" I asked, the whole group stared at me for a minute before bursting out laughing...Well as close as you can get to laughing for the dragons "_Oh young one you really are in need of a lesson_" I froze at that and stared at the Nadder. "D-Did you just..."

"_Yes_" The Nadder spoke. It just spoke to me, I studied it carefully in case there was something I hadn't seen but it looked normal enough. Her scales were mainly a white/silvery color while her spikes all were a light pink color "Okay...Must be going crazy! A dragon just spoke to me..." I chuckled slightly before looking at Toothless " I don't suppose you're going to start talking to me as well bud?" I turned around.

_"I don't see why I can't..." _I froze.

"Bud-Toothless...did you just talk?" I asked, as he opened his mouth to 'reply' Ash interrupted.

_"It's__ something to do with Mother's garden home-Place, I never understood it really" _ he said as a question suddenly popped into my head

"Wait who is this Mother character?" I asked, the Nadder stepped forward.

_"Storm, Jade..." _ She looked back at the pair _"Why don't you take...Toothless was it? On a walk and explain a few things to him...Ash you'll accompany me with this 'Hiccup' and help me explain to him"_ The mentioned three exchanged glances before slowly nodding.

_"Come on Toothless"_ Storm said as she and the Night fury who seemed to be called Jade lead the way Toothless looked at me then pushed his head into my arms.

_"You going to be alright?" _ My mouth hung open for a few seconds, I hastily closed it though and cleared my throat.

"Yeah yeah bud...I'll be fine! Now go on..." I gave him a small scratch before he ran off to catch up with them, leaving me awkwardly following the Nadder and Ash as they made their way to the one of the small Waterfalls. "Soo...Explanation?"

_"Ah yes...Well young Hiccup Ash tells me he found you on an Island" _The Nadder said.

"Yeah..."

_"He also told me you were in need of a new place to call home" _My eye widened at that 'How did he know that?' I thought. Before I could voice it though, the Nadder continued to speak _"This is my island Hiccup, I'm the mother of it...As well as the Mother to all those who inhabit it"_ she nuzzled into Ash as she said that, I imagine it was to emphasize her point "Okay then...That explains the Mother thing, but why exactly does he call you mother when he's not a dragon. But a human, like me!" I asked.

_"Hiccup, this island is a safe haven for all...As long as they pose no threat and mean no harm, we accept those who have been banished, outlawed or classed as a criminal in their old home."_

"Why? I mean how can you trust them if they've been banished...Obviously they've done something wrong!"

_"Yes, but here we reform them and make them see what they did was wrong and make sure they don't do it again..Do not think we only let in 'criminals' we also let it orphans and those who have been abandoned...And raise them here..." _she stole a glance at Ash who seemed content running on ahead of us.

"Okay I guess that answers some more questions I had...But still not what I asked about him" I asked gesturing in the direction Ash had ran in.

_"Alright, you remind me of him as well you know. Ash is very precious, very special and very close to me, Jade and Storm he is precious to me special to Jade and especially close to Storm"_

"Why?"

_"I had came across him while returning back from a trip, he was around the age of three or two and was such a frail little thing. I couldn't leave him all alone for other dragons to come and..." _She shuddered _"I don't even want to think about it...Anyway I carried him here..He was crying all the way but it soon ceased when we landed and he quickly became an interest for other dragons as well."_ She sighed as we reached the small lake which the water fall was dropping into _"__didn't seem afraid at all, in fact it was like he liked the company for he had stopped crying and began cooing and gurgling at other dragons stepped forward each looking at the other in slight shock. When I asked what they needed they also presented a hatchling each, the hatchlings were Jade and Storm...The two with your had both been found alone"_ she chuckled slightly _"You could say it was fate really, those three being found at the same time couldn't just be a coincidence...So, the three were welcomed into our large family with me personally taking care of them"_

"What do you mean 'personally taking care of them' you don't usually care for the young?" I asked

_" No it's usually one of the care takers or those looking to adopt who look after any orphans we come across, I took care of them because they had all formed a connection the moment they saw each other. I took notice and raised them myself because I knew they were a special case...Because they were already family in a way. I know it may not make sense to you but-"_

"It's alright, I understand what you mean...Sort of..." I grinned. The Nadder smiled at me before sighing and sitting down by the edge of the water, I was quick to join her having only one question left _"So, you're looking for a place to stay?"_ She asked. I nodded slowly. _"You're welcome to stay here Hiccup." _my mouth dropped open yet again.

"Seriously!?" I exclaimed

_"Of course! I did say this Island is for those who have left their own now didn't I?" _

"Bu-But I don't know how to speak...Dragon!" I blurted as I realized the many problems this may present.

_"Neither did Ash, he could barely speak at all when I found him. Now he speaks and understands it fluently it shouldn't be as difficult for him to teach you our language and everything else that goes on on this island...Perhaps you would be able to teach him your human language as well" _she said, I thought it over before nodding in agreement.

"I honestly don't know how to thank you!"

_"There's no need to Hiccup" _She looked around before standing once again _"I suppose it's time for you to head back to the surface...Look around your new home"_

"I guess so..." The walk back to the entrance wasn't nearly as long as the way there which made me wonder more about this place, and about how quick we were walking. By the entrance was Ash, Storm, Toothless and Jade I think it was, all talking to each other until Ash called out to us "Hi guys! It took you long enough!" He grinned

_"You're the one who ran off leaving your poor old mother worried"_ Nadder said in a fake hurt voice.

_"Come on mom it was only for a few minutes!"_ Storm said amusment clearly in her voice.

_"Anyway, Hiccup has decided he will stay but he will require some assistance getting to know the basics around here starting with Dragonease" _Nadder said. 'Is that what they call their language? Dragonease..Strange' I thought.

_"And you want us to babysit them for us...Just great" Jade scoffed._

_"No-one said you have to! If anything I would prefer if it was just Storm and Ash with us you're getting way too annoying to handle" _Toothless snapped casing Jade to growl.

_"Shut up no-one asked for your thoughts on the matter!"_

_"Why don't you come make me shut up?"_

_"Alright I will!"_ Jade began to make a move towards Toothless, him doing the same to her. Luckily, Storm and Ash got in-between them pushing them apart _ "Whoa alright guys Chill out! Jade why don't you go on ahead we'll meet you there" _Storm suggested, a growl came from said dragon.

_"With pleasure"_ With that Jade when back into the opening we used to get in leaving Toothless muttering something about 'Females nothing but-'

_"Bye mom!" _Ash ran up to the 'Mother' and wrapped his arms around her head as she nuzzled into his stomach.

_"Bye Ash" _he then ran back to Storm and leaped on top of her

_"See ya later mom!" _she called before taking off into the ent-Exit. I moved to get on Toothless' saddle. Once on we turned to exit the Nadder spoke again her gentle voice betraying how serious she looked _"Make sure you stay out of trouble okay?"_ Toothless let out a few inaudible grumbles and I just nodded in response she smiled _"My actual name is_ _Mǔqīn but we had translated it to Mother in order for people to pronounce it case you feel uncomfortable calling me Mother just call me that okay?_" At least the sign at the door made sense now. I smiled at her and then turned to the exit. As we walked through it we were greeted with the sight of the great staircase, I instinctively flicked my foot into position "Alright bud lets go" we took off...

"Ah no! I forgot to ask a question!" I looked back down to see how far up we were, seeing how big the distance was I dismissed the thought "I can ask how I was able to understand everyone in that garden another time..."

* * *

><p><strong>There we go guys!<strong> **I know I ain't updated anything in awhile but School has really been dishing out the work for home so I haven't been able to do as much as I should...And there's my youtube channel in which I need to work on videos for...But I can manage to squeeze time for fanfiction every now and again! And also Guest reviewer ttt if you haven't already...Check out my profile as there is something you may like in the 'Currently working on' section. I suppose that's going to be it for now guys and fingers crossed I'll update sooner rather than later...And if you want to know the conversations that occurred in this chapter just PM me...I had to make this chapter brief as I didn't want to go into too much detail because more will be explained later on!**

**P.S: I just noticed this is the longest thing I have typed up...Now I will explain a few things but they will be explain in the coming chapters as I like to do things that way...It's a start from the beginning skip to the middle make you're way back to the start then skip to the end kinda thing...if that made any sense...Anyway next I've got to work on Life changes so be on the look out for it and! Yeah...Ciao**


End file.
